A Ride To Remember
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Georgie and Dillon one-shot: Here's what happend during the motercycle ride. Lots of mush, fluff and sweetness!


A/N: This is my first time writing a General Hospital story. I loved Georgie and Dillon ever since day one, but it wasn't until the motorcycle episode when I was truly inspired to write about them. If you're a person who loved fluffy, mushy romantic stories, this one shot is for you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital belongs to ABC (right?).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Ride To Remember  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
If she closed her eyes, she would have believed that she was flying.  
  
Ever since Georgie Jones learned that Dillon Quartermain had feelings for her, she didn't know exactly what to do. But there was one thing for sure: Lucas wasn't her top priority any longer.  
  
Then when she saw the way Dillon's mother treated her own son, not only Georgie's heart soared out to him, but it made her realize that she was being neglected by her own mother as well. Fortunate for her, at least Felicia called every day. Nonetheless, it wasn't the same as having her in Port Charles during this confusing time in her life. Unlike Mac, her mother would actually understand what she's going through.  
  
However, right now she wanted to live in the present. All she wanted to do was focus on was how the wind felt whipping against her clothes... and how her arms were wrapped tightly around Dillon's waist for the perfect fit.  
  
Of course there was the possibility that the bike wasn't even his, but that didn't matter... for now. If he was going to trust her to take her on such a spontaneous ride, Georgie decided to place her faith in him as well.  
  
The teen was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when the engine shut down.  
  
"You can let go now," Dillon murmured as he craned his neck to be greeted by a helmet.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Georgie heard him fine even through the awful, but useful, accessory. "What if I don't want to?" she said quietly to herself, still dazed from the ride, as she reclaimed her arms.  
  
"Did you say something, Georgie?" he questioned with a grin. Sure he heard every word, but he was allowed to have a little fun.  
  
"Umm... nothing important," she quickly covered up with a haste giggle as she blushed prettily.  
  
Chuckling, Dillon swung his legs off the bike and landed on the dirt ground. Instinctively, he placed his hands on Georgie's sides to help her down. The intimate gesture involuntary made Georgie gasp in surprise, which caused Dillon to freeze.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry... I should have warned you or something first..." he murmured as he began to take his hands away.  
  
"No!" Georgie cried out a little too quickly, as she took his hands and placed them back where they were before. Once his hands were back on her side, she slowly slid her hands along his arms until they were on his shoulders.  
  
Dillon let out a shaky breath at her tender ministrations. His skin was tingling with every part of his arms that was graced by Georgie's gentle touch.  
  
Even as Georgie hopped down from the cycle, she allowed Dillon to keep his hands on her waist for a little bit longer. She didn't mind because she never felt safer.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked, as she looked around at her surroundings. It was a grassy area full of lush trees and beautiful wild flowers. There was a calm brook nearby, and nestled deeper in the forest there was an abandoned boxcar.  
  
"I found this place a day or two before prom," he began looking deeply in her eyes. "I was going to tell you about it but..."  
  
"Oh..." Georgie said quietly as she broke away from both his intense gaze and him arms to turn around and face the scenery.  
  
He brought her to such a beautiful place. But how was she supposed to think of anything else other than the way she treated Dillon after prom? Why couldn't she see that he was the one who truly cared for her? When she was in tears as her mascara was streaming down her face, Lucas wasn't the one who came to comfort her. It was Dillon. A lone tear escaped her watery eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad," Dillon comforted as he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He couldn't bear to see her tears again. Taking a chance, he slowly leaned forward, giving Georgie many warnings before hand, if she were to want to back away. All though she remained still, she unconsciously closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards. Her heart pounding, she was able to feel the warmth from his face as he hovered above hers, placing two soft kisses upon both her closed eyelid.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Much," she replied with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Good, because we have to get going."  
  
"Already?" Georgie asked in surprise. "Why so soon?"  
  
"You'll probably find out when we get back to Kelly's," he replied with a mischievous tone in his voice. "I'll bring you here again."  
  
"Promise?" Georgie asked hopefully as she looked up at him.  
  
Without thinking twice, Dillon leaned forward to drop a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Promise. Now, wear the helmet."  
  
"Aww, come on Dillon!" Georgie whined. "Give me one good reason why I have to wear a helmet!"  
  
"I'll give you two. First of all, I don't want you to get that beautiful hairstyle of yours ruined with the wind," Dillon began, making Georgie giggle. Then he hesitated before he continued. "For the second reason, think back to that day in Kelly's before we got in that fight."  
  
Closing her eyes, and furrowing her brows, the teen went through the words that were exchanged. Finally, she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"You really do care about me," Georgie said slowly. "But why? I've been so horrible to you."  
  
"Georgie. All you have to remember is that you're more to me than just a girl who kissed me in the diner," he explained. "You're my friend, and no matter how rocky things are between us, I'll always be there to stand by your side."  
  
Dillon's words went straight to Georgie's heart as she hugged him on impulse. Then as Dillon's fingers began smoothing out her hair, she let out a content sigh.  
  
"Okay, now we really have to get going!" insisted Dillon as he got a hold of Georgie's hand and tugged it towards the bike.  
  
For the second time that day, Georgie climbed on the vehicle that Mac would forbid her from if he were to find out. But right before she positioned the helmet, she decided to say something first.  
  
"Dillon?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I just... want to say that I'm sorry for what happened that day, and that I'll always stand by your side, too."  
  
Then before Dillon was able to respond, Georgie learned forward to quickly give him a peck on his cheek. Then she hastily placed the helmet on to hide her blush.  
  
Dillon chuckled as he started the ignition and savored the fact that the girl who he liked the most had his arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
As Dillon quickly zoomed back to Kelly's, if Georgie closed her eyes, she would have believed that she was flying. But now that she apologized to Dillon, she could finally be free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was a lot of fun. After today's amazing episode, I wanted to write a story about what happened during the ride. Comments will be appreciated! Should I write more Georgie and Dillon stories, or should this be my last? 


End file.
